Nuestro pasado no es un futuro
by Gwen Jeen White
Summary: Ella lo había amado, le había abrazado, besado, le entregó su dignidad. Le dio un hijo. Pero eso no sucederá de nuevo, ahora ella ama a su contraparte. Un capitán del Gotei 13, no un asesino de humanos. [UA] HitsuKarin


**Notas:** Una viñeta que salió en lugar del quinto capítulo de The Last Future, pero que voy a hacer, mejor eso a nada. Tiene pequeños spoilers de mis fics _The Last Future _y _The Other Future._ Y un leve lime, creo. ./.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de la mente de Tite Kubo, no mía.

* * *

_**Nuestro pasado no es un futuro**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

La obscuridad la mantenía perdiendo sus ojos entre el cielo, tal y como varias veces lo ha hecho.

Ella observa a aquel desconocido, uno que tal vez podría igualar en edad a su padre —siendo este shinigami—, pero poseedor de un juvenil cuerpo.

No sabe quién es él, no sabe qué quiere.

La ha estado siguiendo desde hace dos días, cuando el hielo de su espada atravesó sin piedad, a un hollow, que llevaba tiempo persiguiéndola seguramente en busca de su poder. Lo había exterminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salvándola.

Su larga cabellera blanca se ondeaba salvajemente, no soltándose debido a la pequeña cinta turquesa con el que era sostenido.

Antes creer que el hielo era un similar del agua pálido, era ahora, cuando entendía que lo exacto era, aguamarina, para representar ese estado. Frío.

Al levantarse, con el tobillo rojo en sangre, el desconocido de blanco ropaje, volteando su mirada, se acercó a ella.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su casa.

Sorpresa era lo que tenía su pecho, su corazón latía rápido debido al susto, sin saber qué haría el hombre que, de un momento a otro, tenía a su pequeño cuerpo pre adolescente acorralándolo con aquel fuerte brazo.

Se preguntó, instantáneamente, si perdió el izquierdo en una batalla o quizá habría sido arrogancia de su juventud.

—_O-Oye…_

Ella iba a hablar, decir algo.

La cercanía de aquel masculino rostro, mucho más maduro que el de ella, le alteraba notablemente. Era consciente de qué intención debía tener, lo fue cuando sintió cómo unos ásperos dedos repasaron el borde de vientre, y cuando captó el aliento húmedo pegarse a sus labios, mas no podía negar que la impregnación del poco sudor del hombre comenzaba a gustarle.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del hombre subió más a la cama, apretándose entre ella, al tiempo en que Karin sintió cómo la boca del desconocido sujeto se pegaba a su cuello.

En ese momento un solo nombre vino a su mente. _Toushiro._ Lo susurró en voz baja, con miedo. Temblando.

El hombre se separó de ella, quien confundida, se quedó quieta sobre la cama intentando cubrirse la parte delantera de su cuerpo con sus sábanas.

Sus ojos estaban acuosos, sus manos le temblaban.

Él miraba eso, ella rehuía de sus extraños ojos similares a los de aquel joven capitán shinigami.

Así, sin más, aquel hombre había desaparecido.

No entiende qué quiere o necesita, los recuerdos que tiene de él la alarman de mala forma. Se forzó a sí misma, desde aquel día, que no caería otra vez por ese desconocido. Había logrado, con todas sus fuerzas, que sus pensamientos tangibles fuesen de rencor. Mostrárselos, mostrarse, como se sentía en verdad.

No quería culpa, ella no era tan culpable como él por hacerlo eso.

—¿Por qué aún estás siguiéndome? —ella pregunta. Enfadada. Volteando sus ojos, descendientes ilegítimos del tono, mismo, que poseía el cielo sobre ambos.

—No tengo nada —afirma—, mejor que hacer.

Ella lo mira furiosa.

Él, en cambio, sonríe; porque cuando grita esto, molesta, el pequeño lugar entre sus cejas forma una invisible arruga. _Te ves hermosa así, Karin…_ Son cosas, que ha callado, desde la primera vez que la vio. Le gusta imaginar que, si se lo dice, ella hará mucho más que patearle en la espinilla, quizá golpearlo en el abdomen. No desearía que, por hablar él, ella se sonroje o balbucee.

No espera que lo entienda, no necesita que lo haga.

Presenciar una vez el resquebrajo de la futura mujer en quien ella se convertiría, le fue suficiente.

Ella lo había amado, ella le había abrazado, besado, le entregó su inocencia, su dignidad e incluso más. Le dio un hijo, su vida. ¿No había sido suficiente para sentirse en paz?

Él sentía su corazón, antes paralizado, volver a latir cuando miraba ese brillo entre la obscuridad de sus ojos.

Era irónico que siendo ella, la obscuridad, fuese quien le mostró la luz. Por eso, ahora, no puede pedir más de ella que su presencia.

Esa joven le trae tantos recuerdos, de situaciones que bien podrían suceder, pero sabe que, ella, jamás las vivirá.

Desea que no las viva, desea que no las siente. Sufrirá si las vive, si las siente.

Lo más probable es que se relacione con su otro yo, por el cual daría más que un suspiro. El capitán shinigami, miembro del Gotei 13.

Ella no merece a un asesino, como él lo es, a su lado. Porque él no es de este tiempo, no estará en su vida.

Él es de otro futuro, uno que jamás existirá.


End file.
